En esta batalla, no habrá honor, si no mensos
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Un crossover del Chapulín Colorado y My trainer is an idiot de Edanel / Para que vean su arte


Más ágil que una tortuga, más fuerte que un ratón, más noble que una lechuga, su escudo es un corazón. Es él Chapulín Colorado.

Protagonizado Por:

El Chapulín colorado

Con Shawn

Poochyena

Con apariciones especiales:

Irvin

Fennekin

Kirlia

Snivy

Y Eleanore

En esta ocasión, presentamos un episodio titulado: En esta batalla, no habrá honor, si no mensos.

Era una mañana tranquila. El cielo estaba tan claro como el agua y el Sol reluciente, se veía ver a los starly volando en grupo en dirección recto

Mientras tanto. En una plaza pequeña tan ordenada y limpia, donde la gente suele estar tranquila por las tardes. Por ahora, las tiendas estaban cerradas, con excepción de pocos que estaban abiertos. Las mesas eran redondas como un círculo y en el centro una para aguas en el centro insertado, cuatro sillas alrededor de la mesa.

En una de las mesas, se encontraban tres Pokemon en ella. Uno de ellos era un Fennekin, un Kirlia y un Snivy. Ellos tres estaban aburridos, estaban callados, los tres estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Fennekin rompió el silencio.

"¡Esto es aburrido!" Dijo Fennekin.

"Ni que lo digas" Afirmó su amigo Kirlia.

"Si" Dijo Snivy.

De nuevo había vuelto el silencio entre ellos. Luego llegó un momento que la tranquilidad era tan incómoda, hasta los bibliotecarios se aburrían.

"¡YA ESTOY ARTO!" Gritó Snivy y causó el espanto de sus amigos. "¡Ya no quiero estar aburrido, quiero divertirme, quiero pelear, quiero emoción y sobretodo más adrenalina!"

"¡No! ,Ya es suficiente de la que ya tienes" añadió Fennekin.

"Pero Snivy. Aunque por mucho que queramos divertirnos, no podemos. Recuerda que perdimos la batalla contra Eleanore y ahora Irvin es esclavo de ella"

El otro día, se habían decidido que entre ellos tuvieran una batalla Pokemon entre ellos. Eleanore había apostado si ella ganaba, Irvin sería esclavo e Irvin no había apostado nada. Durante una entretenida batalla, me refiero que Irvin hizo MUCHOS errores durante la batalla, por lo cual le costó la batalla. La batalla había tenido un desenlace obvio, Irvin se había convertido en un esclavo.

Luego los tres Pokemon prestaron su atención hacia una tienda de ropa cualquiera. Se podía ver a Eleanore e Irvin en ella. Eleanore veía como Irvin les mostraba varías vestimentas de mujer.

"¿Está?" preguntó Irvin mientras le mostraba un pantalón.

"No. Siguiente" dijo Eleanore e Irvin cambio de vestimenta.

"¿Está?" Preguntó Irvin mientras le mostraba una falda.

"No. Siguiente" dijo lo mismo e Irvin cambio.

"¿Aquella?" Preguntó mientras le mostraba un suéter.

"No. Siguente"

"¿Y este último?"

Antes que pudiera responder. Eleanore nota que Irvin le mostraba el mismo pantalón que había mostrado anteriormente.

"Oye, ¿Ese no es el mismo pantalón que me ensañaste antes?"

Pregunto Eleanore.

"No. no lo son" Irvin negó con completa seguridad.

"¿Seguro? Por lo que veo, son los mismos"

"No. los anteriores fueron color cielo claro"

"¿Y...?"

"Estos son de color lago limpia" Termino de explicar Irvin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eleanore se enojo un breve instante, pero se termino calmándose.

"Ya vi todo que quería. Ahora paga todo" Ordena Eleanore a Irvin.

"¿Todo?" Preguntó Irvin con un tono nervioso.

Habían llegado temprano a la tienda y Eleanore había visto mucha clase de ropa de mujer. Todo lo que le había a ella, estaba en ocho bolsas , entre ropa cara y barata. Irvin tenía lo suficiente para todo, pero perdería gran cantidad de dinero en ello.

"¡Si!" Afirmó ella con toda seguridad del mundo.

Luego se entristeció al oír eso y luego dio un pequeño llanto.

Los tres Pokemon terminaron de observan a ellos y luego entre ellos. Les dieron una tristeza al ver que entrenador estaba siendo esclavizado, cuanto más quisieran ayudarlo, no podía. Solo ellos podían mirar lo que está pasando.

"¡Debí haberme esforzado más!" Se regaño Fennekin a sí mismo por la culpa.

"Cálmate amigo, hicimos todo lo que hicimos" Respondió Kirlia para tranquilizar a Fennekin.

"Es verdad. Debes pensar positivamente y tomarlo con calma"

"Exactamente. tú deberías-" Se callo inmediatamente Kirlia antes de completar lo que iba a decir.

Resultaba que había hablado, no era Snivy, sino era alguien más. Los tres pusieron atención al tipo que hablo. Al que había hablado era poochyena, él estaba sentado en la mesa, estaba feliz y atento a la plática.

"¿Quién es usted?" Pregunta Kirlia a él.

"Yo me llamó Poochyena, De la especie Poochyena. Si se preguntan porque me llamó Poochyena, es que mi entrenador no se le ocurrió nada, bueno si pensó en nombres, pero todos no me gustaron a mi. Por cierto, mucho gusto en conocerlos" saludo Poochyena a ellos.

"Igualmente, me llamo Snivy" respondió Snivy con el mismo saludó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Fennekin a Poochyena.

"Bueno, Nosotros fuimos a dar una vuelta por el lugar y pasamos a la plaza por casualidad. Hasta que me dio curiosidad la plática de ustedes y me fue a sentarse con ustedes mientras estaban mirando a esa tienda" Explicó Poochyena.

"Gracias... Y otra cosa. Tú mencionaste 'nosotros', ¿Quién más está aquí?" Preguntó.

"Si. Vine con mi entrenador. Por cierto, esta por allá tomando una fotografía a un Starly que está para allá" dijo y apuntó por donde ellos estaban.

El entrenador del Poochyena, se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el Starly para que él pudiere tomarle una fotografía sin que se diera cuenta.

"¡Hola amigo!" saludo Snivy con un grito.

El grito que había hecho snivy, espanto al Starly y salió volando. El entrenador se enfureció y miro fijamente al Snivy.

"¡Torrrpeee!" insulto a Snivy.

"No escuche bien, ¿Que dijo?" preguntó Snivy.

"Te dijo Torpe" respondió Poochyena.

"¿Por qué soy torpe?" Preguntó Snivy mientras que el entrenador avanzaba furioso hacia ellos.

"No viste que le estaba tomando una foto a ese Starly. Y tu gritaste"

"Espere un momento Shawn, El Snivy no lo quería hacer de la mala forma, solo quería saludarte" Interrumpió Poochyena para poderlo tranquilizarlo.

El intento de tranquilizarlo fue un éxito, Shawn se calmo por completo.

"Bueno, Tienes razón. Pero sabes que perfectamente que yo soy fotógrafo y me enoja bastante si pierdo la oportunidad de tomar una fotografía" explicó Shawn en tristeza.

"Pero, si tú no eres fotógrafo" Negó Snivy.

Shawn dejó de entristecer por momento y miro fijamente a Snivy.

"Así, ¿Entonces que soy?" preguntó Shawn

"Eres humano" respondió Snivy y Shawn se enojó.

"¡Lo que me refiero es que soy fotógrafo de profesión! ósea que me dedico a tomar fotografías cualquier cosa" explicó Shawn y cambio de tema. "Por cierto. ¿Dónde está su entrenador?, dudo mucho que sean salvajes"

"Está ahí adentro" respondió Fennekin mientras señalaba el lugar.

Shawn pudo ver a Irvin y a Eleanore allá dentro.

"Si, ya lo veo. ¿La mujer junto a él, es su novia?"

"No" Negó Fennekin.

"¿Su amiga?"

"Tampoco"

¿Entonces?"

"El esclavo de ella"

"Ah pues-" Se callo por un momento al percatarse de lo que había oído. "Corrígeme si no oí bien, ¿dijiste que tu entrenador es esclavo de la chica con el feo peinado?" preguntó con preocupación.

"Si. Irvin y nosotros tuvimos una batalla Pokemon contra Eleanore, ella apostó si perdíamos, Irvin sería su esclavo. Y como ya habrán notado, perdimos"

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Poochyena.

"Vaya, es algo que no me cabe a la cabeza" Dijo Shawn

"Porque ahí está tu cerebro" dijo Poochyena y Shawn se molestó.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no me lo puedo creer" Aclaró Shawn.

"La verdad es esa. Desde que Irvin se volvió esclavo, las cosas ya no son como antes. Todo ha sido aburrido y tristeza" Explicó Kirlia en tristeza.

"¿Así? ¿Que tan grave?" Preguntó Poochyena

De repente. Eleanore salía de la tienda y detrás de ella, estaba Irvin que cargaba una gran cantidad de bolsas. Los demás se sorprendieron al ver eso.

"¡Chanfle! esto si es grave" dijo Poochyena.

"Esperen un momentito aquí. Voy a tener una charla a humano a humano con ella. Ahorita vuelvo" Explicó Shawn y se fue donde estaba Eleanore.

"Oye señorita" llamó a Eleanore y ella captó la atención. "Un lindo Pokemon, me contó que ese tipo es tu esclavo"

"¡Ah soy lindo!" Dijo Sorprendido Fennekin al escuchar los halagos de Shawn.

"Si, es mi esclavo" Afirmó Eleanore.

"Oye, eso no se vale. Tener a una persona como esclavo es incorrecto." Argumentó Shawn con esperanzas de convencer a ella.

"Ya es demasiado tarde. Irvin apostó y perdió justamente"

"Si, lo tengo entendido de que apostaron y que tú ganaste. Pero aún así, eso no es justo. Nunca hay que aprovecharse de la gente, y mucho menos a la gente mensa" termino de explicar y se ofendió Irvin al escuchar eso.

"Lo siento mucho, ya no se puede hacer nada"

Llego a un punto al que Shawn se enfadó. El ya trató por las forma fácil, ahora tendría hacerlo de la forma difícil para tratar de ayudarlo.

"Escúchame bien, señora mía-"

"¿Tuya? tú quisieras" interrumpió ella.

"Bueno... Escúcheme bien, señora de cualquier otro-"

"¿¡Qué dijiste?!"

"Entonces... Escúchame bien, señora de nadie-"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Escúchame bien, POR FAVOR" dijo Shawn y en esta ocasión, Eleanore no le interrumpió. "Te advierto una cosa. Que yo tengo un plan para que Irvin deje de ser tu esclavo. Te voy a dar tiempo para que cambies de opinión, mientras les cuento el plan" terminó de explicar u se fue con los demás para discutirlo.

"Oímos la charla que tuvieron. ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Kirlia desesperado.

"Pues es muy simple"

"¿Si?

"En pensar en un mejor plan" Respondió finalmente Shawn.

Los Pokemon quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos al oír el 'plan' de Shawn.

"¡Ese tu plan!" Gritó furioso, Kirlia.

"Bueno... es que no me dio lo suficiente para pensar en uno mejor" de repente, a Shawn le dio una repentina represión. "Aunque lo pienso mejor, será casi imposible"

"¿¡Por qué!?" Pregunto Fennekin angustiado.

"Uno. No creo que se nos ocurra un buen plan. Dos. Es inútil en tratar de convencer a ella. Tres. Son las 9 de la mañana, aquí no habrá gente al que pedir ayuda. Cuatro. Aunque le pudiera retarle en una batalla Pokémon, solo tengo a Poochyena y que no digas 'Que bruto, como pelea ese Pokemon' pero más o menos" en esa parte, Poochyena acentuó con la cabeza. "Cinco. Es... uhh... la cinco es... eh... Bueno, no se me ocurre, pero la situación no cambia" termino de explicar Shawn.

Snivy se balanceó hacia Shawn rápidamente. Tomo su mano rápidamente y le jalo repetidamente mientras hablaba como parlanchín.

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! !POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN! ¡ES MUY ABURRIDO! ¡YA NO AGUANTARE OTRO DIA ASÍ! ¡TE LO SUPLICÓ!-"

"¡YA BASTA!" Grito Shawn y Snivy se callo. "Así menos voy a pensar en una idea. También ustedes piensen en algo"

Kirlia, Snivy, Shawn y Poochyena, estaban planeando un plan en un grupo, con esperanza en pensar en un buen plan, para poder rescatar a Irvin y que las cosas vuelvan como eran antes.

Mientras tanto. Fennkin observaba a Irvin con tristeza mientras que él le pintaba las uñas a Eleanore. Luego, Fennekin apartó su mirada para otro lado mientras que caminaba con tristeza, dio una mirada hacia adelante.

"Oh, y ahora ¿Quién podrá defenderlo?"

"¡YO!" Gritaba él Chapulín Colorado que salía del paraguas que estaba cerrado.

Fennekin y los demás voltearon a dónde el Chapulín Colorado había gritado y lo vieron. Ellos se sorprendieron al verlo y se alegraron, Shawn y Poochyena, fueron los únicos que lo reconocieron.

"¡El Chapulín Colorado!" Gritaron Shawn y Poochyena.

"¡No contaba con mi astucia!" Dijo el Chapulín.

"¡Un Pokémon!" Se oyó un grito y luego el chapulín fue golpeado por una pokebola. Haciendo que el Chapulín, cayera lentamente hacia el suelo.

Los demás vieron hacia atrás y vieron que Irvin, todavía, tenía la forma de cómo había lanzado la pokebola y demostrándolo de que fue él, al que lanzó. Ni si quiera, Eleanore, tuvo tiempo para reaccionar

"¿Lo atrape?" Preguntó a los demás.

"No. Él es humano" respondió Kirlia e Irvin se apenó por ello.

Shawn y Poochyena, se miraron entre sí y luego miraron nuevamente a Irvin.

"¡Torrrpeee!" Le dijeron a Irvin con una cara de decepción.

Dos minutos habían pasado desde que derribaron al Chapulín Colorado, Shawn ha estado tratando de despertarlo. Los Pokémon estaban discutiendo sobre él Chapulín Colorado.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un verdadero superhéroe de verdad!, ¿¡tendrá rayos x!? ¿¡Oh súper fuerza!? ¿¡Oh es súper inteligente!?" decía Snivy, tan alegre y animado.

"No. Dudo mucho que sea inteligente" dijo Poochyena.

"¿Por?" Preguntó Kirlia.

"Por la cara de menso que tiene" respondió Poochyena con una afirmación segura.

"Se me hace muy extraño que jamás había escuchado algo sobre él Chapulín Colorado" dijo Kirlia pensativa y, Fennekin y Snivy afirmaron. "Poochyena. ¿Cómo lo reconocieron?" pregunto a Poochyena.

"Lo qué pasa es que el primo de Shawn, es un gran fan de él. Su primo nos contaba las aventuras del Chapulín. Aunque también es muy curioso que nunca lo conocimos en persona, solo hablamos en el holovisor y por mensajes. Por cierto, su nombre es-" Antes que pudiera nombrarlo, se oía los quejidos del Chapulín.

"¡Chicos! ya se está despertando" aviso Shawn mientras el Chapulín se levantaba lentamente.

"Ahh... ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó mientras que se recuperaba"

"Lo qué pasó, es que ese tal Irvin te arrojó una pokebola, porque él, te confundió por un Pokémon" explicaba Shawn.

"¿Con eso me confundió? Yo no soy ningún-" antes de que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir. El Chapulín le llegó la duda. "¿Qué es un Pokémon?" Preguntó el Chapulín Colorado, incrédulo.

Los demás se sorprendieron al oírlo. Aquí todos viven con los Pokémon, si alguien llegará a dar una pregunta igual a esa, lo más probable que sea un profesor.

"¿No sabes que es un Pokémon?" Preguntó Shawn.

"No" afirmó él Chapulín Colorado.

"Bueno. Ahí está uno" dijo Shawn mientras señalaba a Poochyena.

El Chapulín dio la mirada hacia Poochyena y pasó lo siguiente: Él Chapulín Colorado dio un grito, mientras que saltó sobre los brazos de Shawn. por ser espantado por Poochyena, que resultaba que ha sido sin intención alguno.

"¡Un lobo!" gritó él Chapulín.

Los demás se asustaron y miraron alrededor como idiotas, esperando ver a ese 'lobo' que vio el Chapulín.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué lobo?" preguntó Shawn, nervioso.

"¡Ese!" decía mientras señalaba a Poochyena.

Shawn guardó la calma rápidamente y empezó a explicar.

"No, Chapulín. Él es mi Pokémon, Poochyena"

"¿¡Que!? ¿Él es un Pokémon?" Preguntó él Chapulín Colorado, sorprendido y luego es bajado al suelo.

"Claro que si. Además, él nunca ha hecho daño a alguien. ¿Verdad, Poochy?"

"Verdad" respondió Poochyena y él Chapulín, abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Chanfle! Ese Pokemon con cara de perro faldero, habló"

"¿Perro faldero?" se preguntó a sí mismo, Poochyena.

"Bueno. Él no es el único Pokemon. También están ellos"dijo Shwn mientras señalaba a Fennekin, Kirlia y Snivy.

Los Pokémon estaban contentos al conocer al Chapulín Colorado en persona.

"Hola. Me llamo Fennekin" saludo Fennekin con una sonrisa.

"Hola" saludó él Chapulín.

"¡Hola! Yo soy Snivy. Me sorprendiste como habías llegado hasta acá. ¿Tiene poderes de teletransportación? ¿Oh eres rápido? ¿Oh-"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya. Ya fue suficiente. Por cierto, yo no tengo esos poderes que mencionaste. Solo llegue aquí, porque me invocaron." Explicó él Chapulín y luego volvió los saludos.

"Un placer conocerte, Chapulín Colorado. Mi nombre es Kirlia." Se presentó Kirlia, con amabilidad pura.

"Mucho gusto, señorita"

"Igualmen-" Antes que pudiera completar lo siguiente. Se sorprendió que le halla confundido por una chica. "¡Oye! Soy chico"

"¿Seguro? Pues tú cuerpo dice lo contrario"

"Es porque normalmente nos vemos así. Espera que evolucione y lo verás"

"¿Sabes que necesitas una piedra para tener esa forma? ¿verdad?" Preguntó Poochyena a Kirlia y a él le llego la duda.

"¿Una piedra?" Preguntó él Chapulín.

"Si" Afirmó Shawn.

Él Chapulín Colorado, miro al suelo para buscar cualquier piedra que estuviera a la vista. Él Chapulín encontró una piedra y la recogió.

"¿Está?" Le preguntó mientras le mostraba la piedra a Shawn.

Antes de que pudiera responder. Noto que la piedra era normal, ósea que no funciona.

"Yo me refería a un piedra especial y que esa piedra tuviera una característica en especial"

"¿Entonces está piedra no sirve para nada?"

"Para nada"

El Chapulín Colorado, aventó la piedra para atrás y sin mirar adónde arrojarla. De repente, se oyó un golpe leve y unos segundos después, se oyó otro golpe, pero más fuerte, como si tiraran algo grande al suelo. Ellos dos se voltearon para ver lo que había pasado y notaron que Irvin estaba tirado e inconsciente, pero a lado de él, se veía la misma roca qué había arrojado el Chapulín, dando la idea que él Chapulín, le dio a Irvin, por accidente. Los Pokémon de Irvin, estaban preocupados de lo que pasó

"Por lo menos, estamos a mano" dijo el Chapulín, como pretexto.

"Oye, hablando de eso. ¿Qué creías que era Poochyena?" Preguntó Shawn, haciendo empezar una nueva, tema de platica.

"Un lobo con problemas de dientes" Respondió el Chapulín y Poochyena se quedo viendo sus dientes con una mirada sorpresiva, y luego le dio una mirada de ira al Chapulín Colorado.

"En primer lugar: Los de mi especie, tiene los dientes así. Segundo: Yo nunca me he comido a un ser vivo, y mucho menos, cualquier basura. Y la tercera, y que consideró que es la más importante. ES... ¿Qué es un lobo?" Preguntó Poochyena al final y él Chapulín se sorprendió.

"Que pregunta tan absurda, es como preguntar, que es un gato"

"¿Que es un gato?" Preguntó Snivy, inocentemente.

"¡¿Como pueden preguntar eso?! ¿Ustedes no han visto un animal?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"Lo dice el tipo que preguntaba, 'que es un pokémon'" dice, Fennekin

"No sé porque me late de que él Chapulín Colorado es de otro universo" Dijo Poochyena. Causando que los demás se sorprendieran.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Kirlia.

"Si lo piensas bien, si. Ustedes, nunca habían escuchado sobre él Chapulín Colorado, Él Chapulín, nunca vio un Pokémon en su vida, nosotros, no sabemos que son animales. Si juntas todas esas pruebas, tiene sentido" Explicó Poochyena y los demás parecían convencidos.

"Lo sospeche desde un principio" dijo él Chapulín. "Solo para aclarar. ¿Aquí hay conejos?"

"No" Negó, Shawn.

"¿Patos?"

"No"

"¿Burros?"

"No"

"No me engañas. Aquí hay burros"

"No. Aquí no hay ningún burro"

"Que dale. Que sí hay burros"

"¿Así? ¿Dónde está uno?"

"Pues estas enfrente de mí" respondió finalmente y Shawn se quedó confundido y ofensivo, al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?" Se preguntó a si mismo.

"Ya fue suficiente de charla. Vamos a ir directo al grano" dijo Kirlia.

"Es exactamente, lo que yo iba a yo a decir. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó él Chapulín.

"Pues mira a ellos" Indicó Fennekin hacia Irvin y Eleanore.

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Te contaré una todo lo que pasó. Mi entrenador, Irvin y Eleanore, tuvieron una batalla-"

"¿¡Qué tuvieron una batalla?!" Interrumpió, el Chapulín Colorado, al oír eso.

"Si" respondió, Fennekin.

El Chapulín Colorado. Fue a revisar abajo de la mesa y sacó un martillo de plástico, su arma preferida, el chipote chillón. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Irvin.

"Ahh... mi cabeza" Dijo Irvin, adolorido.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar. El Chapulín Colorado, le golpeó su cabeza con su Chipote chillón y en esta ocasión, fue a propósito y dejándolo inconsciente. El Chapulín, regresó con los demás y pudo notar que los demás estaban sorprendidos.

"¡¿Por qué le pegaste?!" Gritó, Fennekin.

"Es muy obvio. Nunca hay que pegarle a una mujer"

"No, Chapulín" interrumpió Fennekin. "Ellos no pelearon. Los que pelearon, fuimos nosotros y los pokémon de ella"

"¿Los obligaron a pelear?"

"Bueno... no exactamente." Mientras que explicaba Fennekin, el Chapulín, se dirigía hacia Irvin para pegarle de nuevo. "Lo qué pasa es que-" Antes de que pudiera completar la explicar. El Chapulín Colorado, le golpeó de nuevo a Irvin, con su Chipote chillón y regresó con los demás.

"Listo. Ahora, solo queda pensar en un castigo leve, para ella"

"Todavía no entiendes. Lo qué pasa, es que los Pokémon, no son seres comunes" explicó, Shawn.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó, el Chapulín.

"Es que ellos, tienen habilidades especiales, Chapulín"

"¿Cómo?"

"Como tú lo escuchaste, Chapulín. Ellos tienen poderes"

"Si. Fijate" dijo Fennkin, mientras se movía para otro lado.

Fennekin, utilizó su ataque, lanzallamas, al aire libre. El Chapulín Colorado se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó, el Chapulín.

"Ahora lo ves. Como ellos tienen esas habilidades, es normal que ellos peleen" Explicó, Shawn.

"¿Se llegan a lastimar, grave mente?"

"Tranquilo. Los Pokémon, pueden resistir más que los humanos" Afirmó, Kirlia

"Tiene razón. Mira esto" dijo, Poochyena y fue agarrar un palo grande con la boca

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Kirlia y observó lo que sucedía.

Resultaba que Poochyena se preparaba para golpear a alguien con el palo, exactamente a un Pokemon que estuviera cerca de él. Para demostrar que tan resistentes eran los Pokémon. Al que estaba más cerca, era Kirlia. El se preocupó, inmediatamente, al ver que estaba en peligro.

"¡Poochyena! ¡No!" Gritó Kirlia y esquivo el golpe.

Kirlia, logró esquivar el golpe de un salto. Pero, Poochyena, había logrado golpear a Shawn, en la pantorrilla. Shawn, gritó de dolor tras recibir el golpe.

Tras calmarse. Shawn, miro muy seriamente hacia Poochyena y dijo lo siguiente.

"Ahora si. ¡Te lo advertí!" dijo Shawn y sacó unas pinzas de electricistas.

"¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡No!" Gritó Poochyena y se echó a correr.

"¡No hullas, cobarde!" Gritó Shawn y persiguió a Poochyena.

Los demás, observaron cómo se iban del lugar a un destino incierto.

"Bueno. Sigamos con la historia. ¿Dónde estábamos?" dijo, El Chapulín.

"En el centro de la plaza" respondió Snivy y los demás, miraron a Snivy, seriamente.

"Lo que se refiere es que continuáramos con la historia" aclaró Kirlia.

"Es exactamente, lo que yo iba yo decir. ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo, El Chapulín.

"Como decía. Tuvimos una batalla contra ella. Pero, el problema es que habían apostado que si nuestro entrenador perdía, sería esclavo. Tras toda esa batalla, perdimos" Explicó Fennekin.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó El Chapulín.

"Si. Desde ese día, todo ha sido tristeza"

"¿Cuánto pasó eso?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"Ayer" Respondió, Snivy.

"Calma, Calma. Que no pande el cunico. Yo mismo arreglo esto. Síganme los buenos" dijo, el Chapulín Colorado y se dirigió donde estaba Irvin y Eleanore.

El Chapulín Colorado, se dirigió hacia ella, para discutir el problema que tenían. Eleanore pudo adivinar que el Chapulín Colorado, vino a ayudar a Irvin.

"¿Supongo que vienes a ayudar a Irvin?" Preguntó ella

"Si. Y no parare, hasta que Irvin, sea liberado" avisó, él.

"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

"Por la fuerza" Advirtió el Chapulín.

"Si no me dejo" Ella, amenazo al Chapulín Colorado.

"Como cuates" dijo el Chapulín, siendo atemorizado a por ella.

"¡Chapulín! ¿Te vas a dejar intimidar por ella?" Preguntó Fennekin.

El Chapulín Colorado, dio una mirada de preocupación a Eleanore y volvió a ver a los demás.

"Bueno... Yo opino-"

"Chapulín, Rétale a una batalla" sugirió Fennekin.

"¡No te acabo de decir que no se puede pegar a una mujer"

"Yo me refería a una batalla Pokémon" aclaró Fennekin y el Chapulín, se quedó mirándolo a él. "Sabemos que tú no tienes Pokémon, pero nosotros tres y más la ayuda de Rattata, Eevee y Mareep, podríamos ayudarte"

"De por si, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir malas indicaciones" dijo Snivy y atrajo la atención de Irvin y la del Chapulín.

"No tan rápido" interrumpió Kirlia. "El Chapulín Colorado, no conoce nada sobre batallas Pokémon, bueno... no conoce nada sobre los Pokémon. Por lo que retarle una batalla Pokémon, sería una pésima idea"

"Entiendo" admite Fennekin y se le ocurre otra idea. "Que tal si el Chapulín, se enfrentará a los Pokémon de Eleanore"

"Uhhh... Sería paliza" presumió el Chapulín.

"Si. De parte de los Pokémon de Eleanore" Afirmó Snivy.

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" dijo el Chapulín.

"Eso tampoco" negó Kirlia, nuevamente.

"Ok. ¿A ver qué se me ocurre?" Se preguntó a sí mismo Fennekin.

A Fennekin no le llegaban buenas ideas. Cada vez que lo pensaba, solo le llegaba malas ideas y cada vez a mal a peor.

A ver la cara de angustia que tenía Fennekin, Snivy fue a pensar también. Todas las ideas que pensaba eran 'imaginativas' e intrépidas. Snivy, sonrió de repente, porque se le ocurrió una idea alocada.

"¿¡Qué tal si Irvin se enfrentará al Chapulín!?" Sugirió Snivy, con ánimos y los demás se sorprendieron al oírlo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" preguntó Irvin, con un grito.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Preguntó Kirlia.

"Primera: El Chapulín Colorado, no sabe de peleas Pokémon. Segunda: Sería bastante injusto que él pelearé con un Pokémon. Tercera: siendo una batalla de humano a humano, no habría problema" Explicó Snivy.

"Pero, Snivy" intervino Kirlia. "El Chapulín Colorado, es un superhéroe e Irvin, es una persona normal. ¿Tú crees qué esa batalla sea igualada"

"Ambos son buenas personas, ambos son geniales y ambos son bien idiotas" dijo Snivy y el Chapulín se molestó.

"Lo ultimo, si es verdad" admitió Eleanore. "Es más, Me convenciste. Si habrá una batalla" dijo Eleanore y los demás se alegraron a por ello. "Pero, con una condición. Si el Chapulín Colorado, pierde, él será mi esclavo también" eso último, no le gustó al Chapulín Colorado.

"Yo, opino-"

"Hecho" Afirmó Fennekin, antes de que el Chapulín, pudiera decir algo.

"Yo opino-"

"Hecho" dijo Eleanore y está decidido, la apuesta.

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" dijo el Chapulín, frustrado.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se habían acordado sobre la batalla entre Irvin y el Chapulín Colorado. Mientras que el Chapulín preparaba la batalla, Irvin era consolado por sus Pokemon. Sería su primera batalla contra otro ser humano, aunque el objetivo era que tendría que perder para tener su libertad de nuevo.

"Esto no me gusta" dijo Irvin, nervioso.

"Tranquilo, es normal estar nervioso. Admito que en mi primera batalla, yo estaba un poco nervioso ese día. Entonces, no te preocupes" Dijo Fennekin, para calmar a Irvin, pero no lo logró.

"Pero, mira a mi oponente" dijo Irvin y miraron al Chapulín Colorado.

El Chapulín Colorado, había terminado de prepararse para la batalla. Él comprobó la fuerza que tenía y se podía ver que no tenía músculos y que no era alto, solo era chaparro y torpe.

"Si. Tienes chance" Afirmó Snivy.

"Recuerda que debe ganar el Chapulín, para que Irvin sea liberado" Dijo Kirlia y los demás se callaronllaron por un momento.

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando. Se podía ver que Poochyena estaba regresando, se podía ver que estaba agotado.

"¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde está Shawn?" preguntó Fennekin.

"No lo se. Llevo más de... veinte minutos... corriendo para que no me... atrape" Explicó, mientras se recuperaba

"¿Por qué te perseguía con unas pinzas?" Preguntó Kirlia.

"Es que es anteriormente, ya llevaba dos veces que le pego por accidente. Y me había advertido si le pegaba por tercera vez consecutiva, me arrancaría los colmillos con unas pinzas de electricistas" explicó Poochyena y los demás se preocuparon.

"¡Oh Arceus?"

"Si, y lo peor es que si es capaz de hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas a mi, sin los colmillos?"

Irvin se imaginó a Poochyena sin los colmillos. En su pensamiento, se podía ver a un Poochyena tierno y bonito.

"Mejor que te los arranque" dijo Irvin y Poochyena, no se lo tomo bien.

"¡Ya es hora de la pelea!" Gritó Eleanore, por lo que indica que ya va empezar la pelea.

"¿Quién va a Pelear" preguntó Poochyena.

"Irvin y el Chapulín Colorado" dijo Snivy y Poochyena, se sorprendió.

"¿¡Por qué!?" preguntó Poochyena.

"Porque habíamos acordado de que Irvin y el Chapulín Colorado, se enfrentaban en un combate a mano a mano. Si gana el Chapulín, sería libre" explicó Kirlia

"¿Si pierde?"

"El Chapulín, también sería su esclavo"

"¿Si hay empate?"

"Todavía, Irvin sería su esclavo" Terminó Kirlia y se fueron donde estaba El Chapulín y Eleanore.

"¿Ustedes dos están listos" Preguntó Eleanore.

"S-si" Afirmó Irvin, con un poco de miedo.

"Si. Todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados" Afirmó el Chapulín, con gran confianza.

"Me sorprende tu seguridad, Chapulín" dijo Fennekin.

"Por supuesto. El Chapulín Colorado, nunca ha sido derrotado nunca jamás" dijo El Chapulín y por accidente, le pega silla con su Chipote chillón y se cae la silla.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Kirlia y el Chapulín, decidió no responderle

"Bueno. que comience el-" antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo. Eleanore, notó de que el Chapulín, era el único en poseer un arma. "Esperen un momento. Irvin no tiene un arma"

"No. Así está bien" dijo el Chapulín y Eleanore no le gustó eso.

Los demás buscaron alrededor, para buscar cualquier cosas que le funcionaba como arma. Kirlia encontró un tazón, tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente, fue a agarrarlo y se se la enseño a Irvin.

"¿Funciona?" Preguntó, mientras le daba el tazón a Irvin.

"A ver" dijo Irvin y Golpeó al Chapulín Colorado, en cabeza y se cayo.

El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para debilitarlo, pero lo suficiente para enojarlo. Él se levantó co rabia.

"¿Así?" dijo el Chapulín y golpeó a Irvin y los demás se apartaron inmediatamente.

Irvin se enojo bastante y le dio una mirada amenazadora al Chapulín.

"Ahora si. Esto se arregla en el campo de honor" dijo Irvin, con una concentración en esta batalla.

"Sale vale" dijo el Chapulín Colorado, así dando el comienzo de la batalla.

Los golpearon sus chocaron sus armas, como si fueran espadas. La batalla era muy igualada, tanto habilidosamente y dejarse de atacar el uno al otro, se movían hacia atrás, hasta topar con una fuente. El Chapulín se subió a la fuente sin fallar un golpe, cuando él había llegado arriba, Irvin lanzó un golpe hacia las piernas del Chapulín, pero rápidamente, saltó hacia afuera de la fuente. Desesperadamente, con el tazón que él tenía, empezó echarle agua al Chapulín como una forma de distraerlo para acercarse lo suficiente. Una vez cerca, Irvin dio un ataque al centro del cuerpo del Chapulín, pero lo logró y el Chapulín, le pegó en su posterior.

"¡Traidor!" Gritó Irvin, tras el golpe.

Irvin se recuperó, rápidamente y siguió peleando.

"¡Vamos Irvin!" gritó Snivy.

"Espera. Al que debe ganar es el Chapulín, no Irvin... vaya, nunca esperé decir eso" dijo Kirlia.

"Es verdad. ¡Vamos Chapulín!" corrigió Snivy y se concentraron en la batalla.

Irvin trató de golpear de nuevo y el Chapulín Colorado, lo esquivo y le golpeó en su posterior de nuevo.

"¿¡Otra vez, traición!?" Gritó Irvin.

Irvin trató de devolver el golpe con un ataque alto, pero el Chapulín lo suficientemente chaparro para no recibirlo.

"Y dicen que ser chaparro es malo" dijo el Chapulín. Pero, Irvin aprovechó ese momento y le pego con éxito.

El Chapulín Colorado retrocedo una gran distancia con ese golpe. Luego, Irvin se fue hacia directo hacia el, pero, El Chapulin le pego en su estómago con su Chipote chillón. Y agarro su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo a la cabeza, y lo repitió y lo repitió y lo repitió, hasta que Irvin, puso el tazón para defenderse del golpe, lo había logrado y el Chapulín, se agarró su rodilla por el dolor. Antes de que pudiera golpear Irvin, El Chapulín Colorado, habló.

"Espera, espera. Hay algo arriba" Mintió él para que baje la guardia, Irvin.

"A ver" dijo Irvin, sin saber que era una trampa.

Una vez caído en la trampa. El Chapulín Colorado le pego en su estómago. Antes que pudiera dar otro golpe más. Irvin se le ocurrió hacer el mismo truco.

"Mira arriba" dijo Irvin y el Chapulín, miró arriba.

Él se preparó para dar un golpe al Chapulín Colorado. Antes de pegarle, vio fijamente al Chapulín, se notaba que estaba muy concentrado lo que veía. Irvin terminó dando curiosidad y miro hacia. Pero contaban con su astucia, el Chapulín se hizo el distraído, por lo que logró engañar a Irvin y aprovechó el momento adecuado y le pego. Luego, le dio un buen golpe al tazón y desarmó a Irvin.

"¡Oh no!" Gritó Irvin y se fue corriendo.

"¡Vuelve! ¡Pelea como hombre!" Gritó el Chapulín y se fue tras él.

Irvin corría a toda prisa para que él no le atraparé. Pudo llegar a una panadería que estaba cerca de aquí. Pudo cerrar la puerta a tiempo antes que lo alcanzará, terminando que chocara con la puerta.

"Ahorita, te voy a enseñar como el Chapulín abre una puerta" dijo él tras recuperarse del golpe y se preparó para derrumbar la puerta. "Síganme los buenos"

El Chapulín Colorado, corrió directamente hacia la puerta para poder derribarla. Entonces por alguna razón, Irvin abro la puerta, antes de que el Chapulín, pudiera derribarla. El Chapulín pasó por la entrada de la panadería, aún corría sin darse que había entrado y terminó chocando contra una pila de pan. El Chapulín, no tardó mucho en levantarse del suelo para poder seguir peleando. Los peleadores estaban igualmente agotados y heridos, las posibilidades de que uno gane son de cincuenta por ciento. Irvin le dio golpe al Chapulín en la cara y el Chapulín se, quedó en rodillas, luego el Chapulín le pego a Irvin con su chipote chillón en la cara e Irvin terminó el también se quedo de rodillas. Irvin le pegan de nuevo y el Chapulín, termina sentado, El Chapulín le devuelve el golpe e Irvin, igual termina sentado. Los dos trataron de golpearse lo más rápido posible, pero terminó que ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo y ambos terminaron noqueados y tirados en el suelo.

Mientras tanto. Los demás estaban mirando la panadería fijamente, esperando que pasara algo, pero solamente estaba el sonido del silencio.

"¿Que habrá pasado?" preguntó Fennekin, con preocupación y angustia.

"Parece que... se acabó la batalla" dijo Kirlia, con duda.

"Pero... ¿no suponía que uno tenía que salir victorioso?" dijo Poochyena, pensativo

"¿No se habrán muerto?" Preguntó Snivy y los demás sé espantaron con la idea.

"¡NO!" gritó Eleanore.

"¿Por qué, con esa preocupación?" preguntó Kirlia.

"Porque con tanto difunto, ninguno sacarle provecho" Respondió Eleanore y los demás, miraron a ella con un odio hacia ella.

"Mejor dejemos de pensar y vayamos a averiguar quien gano" propuso Kirlia y Poochyena, estaba desacuerdo.

"No, gracias" negó Poochyena. "¿Si entro adentro y recibo un golpe? No me atrevo"

De repente. Shawn llegaba donde estaban los demás, con curiosidad si, aquí estaba Poochyena o alguien podría decirles, donde estaba.

"Hola chicos" saludo Shawn. "Hace rato que se escapó, Poochyena. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?" preguntó Shawn y Poochyena, se preocupó.

"Con permisito, dijo Monchito" dijo Poochyena y procuro en ir a la panadería. Pero, antes de irse. Snivy fue a hablar con él.

"Poochyena. Pero hace rato no querías ir, porque tenías miedo de que te golpearan. ¿Ahora por qué vas?" preguntó Snivy.

"La verdad. Entre recibir un golpe o perder los colmillos. Prefiero el golpe" explicó Poochyena y se fue a la panadería, antes de que Shawn pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

Antes que pudiera pasar otra cosa. Shawn notó el desastre que había causa Irvin y el Chapulín colorado, Shawn se fue a los demás para que ellos le respondieran la duda de él.

"¿Qué pasó" Preguntó Shawn.

"Lo que pasó, es que Irvin y el Chapulín, se pelaron entre los dos" respondió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Cuando tu, estabas persiguiendo a Poochyena. Hablamos con ella y acordamos de que Irvin y el Chapulín Colorado, tuvieran una batalla entre ellos. Si El Chapulín, ganaba, Irvin sería liberado. Si Irvin ganaba, el Chapulín se convirtiera en su esclavo" explicó Kirlia y Shawn, parecía muy convencido.

"¡Ahhh! Ya entiendo. Si el Chapulín gana, Irvin se libra de la bruja" dijo Shawn y Eleanore, se enojo inmediatamente al escuchar el insulto.

"¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?" Preguntó Eleanore, muy enfadada.

"Muy fácilmente, Bruja. con B de bruja, R de bruja, U de bruja, J de bruja, A de Alberto" Respondió Shawn.

"Yo me refería, ¿con qué razón te atreves a llamarme así?"

"¿Hasta todavía lo preguntas? Usar a una persona como esclavo, es un acto incorrecto. Solo una mala persona, haría algo como eso" Explicó Shawn.

"¡Esto es asunto que no te importa!"

"Pues, lo dijiste tarde. Bruja"

"¡Tú estás equivocado!, yo no soy una bruja. Soy una dama con clase"

"Si. Clase baja"

Llegaron a un punto de que ellos discutían sin dejar de hablarse ferozmente al uno al otro. Los Pokémon miraban la discusión, con un sentimiento de incomodidad

"Creo que... deberíamos revisar, quien gano" propuso Fennekin y los demás estuvieron acuerdo con la idea.

Los Pokémon se fueron a la panadería para averiguar lo que paso con Irvin y el Chapulín Colorado. Cuando entraron a la panadería, lo que primero que vieron es a Poochyena, con los ojos y la boca abierta

"Poochyena. ¿Dónde están Irvin y el Chapulín?" Preguntó Fennekin y Poochyena, no se movió, solo estaba parado como menso. "Oye Poochyena, ¿me estás oyendo? ¡Poochyena, te estoy hablando! ¡Amigo, responde! ¡Poochy-! Antes que pudiera lo siguiente. Los demás se dieron cuenta, de porque Poochyena, estaba así.

Los demás habían encontrado a Irvin y el Chapulín Colorado, estaban al suelo e inconscientes, Por lo que había resultado en un tremendo empate. Los Pokémon, quedaron desconcertados por ese inquietante resultado de esa batalla. Los Pokémon se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que Snivy, rompió ese silencio.

"¡LA MEJOR BATALLA QUE HE VISTO!" Gritó Snivy, causando un susto a los demás presentes. "¡Nunca esperaba algo as!í ¡Ni mucho menos el empate!"

"Esto no es bueno. Aunque el Chapulín, ya no sería esclavo. Pero, Irvin todavía lo será" dijo Fennekin. Mientras observaba a Irvin, con mucha preocupación.

Kirlia, llegó a tener luna idea.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Dijo Kirlia y se fue a explicar la idea al resto.

Mientras tanto. Shawn y Eleanore, todavía estaban discutiendo, hasta que Shawn dio un alto a la pelea.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Grito Shawn y Eleanore, se callo. "¿No será mejor si vamos a ver quién ganó, en vez de pelearnos?"

"Al menos, estamos de acuerdo en algo" Afirmó Eleanore y ellos dos se fueron a la panadería.

Cuando llegaron al lugar. Encontraron al Chapulín Colorado de pie y las brazos hacia arriba en una forma extraña e Irvin estaba tirado en el suelo. Shawn y Eleanore, estaban sorprendidos al ver eso. Pero resultaba que Snivy, su látigo sepa para agarrar las manos de Chapulín, para hacerle creerles que había ganado. Los Pokémon estaban ahí parados y sonrientes, para ocultar lo que realmente había pasado.

"¡Pero! ¿Qué?" Exclamó Eleanore.

"Como ya lo vieron. El Chapulín Colorado, 'gano' la batalla" dijo Fennekin, fingiendo los más posible.

"Por lo que significa que Irvin, está libre" dijo Poochyena.

Los demás gente, miraron fijamente hacia Eleanore. Obligándola a admitir que perdió la apuesta.

"De acuerdo... Irvin está... libre"

Los demás se alegraron a por ello, todo se volvió una pequeña celebración por el triunfo. Por la felicidad que tenía Snivy, soltó al Chapulín Colorado y se callo al suelo. Eleanore, sé dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado y la trampa que había caído. Los Pokémon, se miraron al uno al otro, por la preocupación.

"No contaban con nuestra astucia" dijo Kirlia, nerviosa.

2 Horas más tarde.

El Chapulín colorado, Shawn, Irvin y sus Pokémon, estaban sentados en una mesa mediana, en el parque. Todos estaban sentados y felices.

"Que bueno que las cosa hallan vuelto a la normalidad" Dijo Irvin, mientras miraba a sus Pokémon con afecto y luego miro al Chapulín Colorado. "Gracias por ayudarnos, Chapulín"

"No contaban con mi astucia" dijo el Chapulín. "Pero, una cosa. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Eleanore?

"Yo sé" notificó Kirlia y explicó. "Cuando Eleanore, se dio cuenta que la engañamos. Llego el panadero, estaba muy molesto con ello. Cuando pregunto a por él culpable, le echamos la culpa a ella, agarramos a ti e Irvin y salimos corriendo"

"Si. Ese señor estaba tan molesto, hasta podría creer en cualquier cosa" argumentó Shawn.

"Pero, no me siento bien de que ella reciba el castigo" dijo Fennekin.

"Pues ella tuvo la culpa, para que aprenda a no tener esclavo. Oye, hablando de castigo. ¿Dónde están Shawn y Poochyena? Si no mal me equivoco. Shawn, persiguió a Poochyena, para quitarle sus colmillos. ¿Que les habrá pasado?"

Preguntó el Chapulín.

"Oigan chicos. Ahí viene Shawn" Informó Snivy, mientras que Shawn llegaba para acá.

"Hola chicos" saludo Shawn. Ya termine" Informó él.

"¿Que terminaste?" Preguntó Irvin.

"De arrancarles, los colmillos a Poochyena" dijo Shawn y los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Ellos miraban alrededor para encontrar a Poochyena, a por alguna parte, hasta que lo vieron. Poochyena, estaba parado en el centro del parque. Miraba a su hocico con mucha preocupación, solo para ver la cruel verdad, ya no tiene sus colmillos

Empezó a llorar y exclamar del dolor. "iiiihhhhhh-ahahahahahah-iiihhhhhh-ahahahahah" y siguió así por todo el día.

Fin.


End file.
